Brat
by callietitan
Summary: It has been ten years since Gohan defeated Cell. Ten peaceful years. What happens when a new enemy rears its ugly face? This is my first story. so R&R! please be nice! The rating is just incase, it might be more of a K story.... Oh. it's slightly AU, the
1. A New Evil

1 Brat: chappie 1

Summary: It has been ten long years since Gohan defeated Cell. Things have been relatively peaceful. What will happen when a new deadly evil appears?

A/N: This story is A.U., the Buu saga, even though it's my favorite, never happened. Please read and review.

It was a normal day at Capsule Corp. Well, as normal as a day could get when you had the Prince of All Saiyans living with you. Bulma Briefs, the blue-haired president of C.C., was in her massive lab, and her husband and son were training. Vegeta was in the Gravity Room, training at 500g, and his son, Trunks was sparring with invisible enemies in the yard near the GR. Bulma didn't know what Vegeta was training for, but she didn't bother asking him, for fear of getting the usual monolog on how 'great' and 'superior' the saiyan race was.

Trunks took a break from his training, pushing his lavender hair out of his eyes. He looked towards the GR, not at all surprised to hear his father still going full-steam ahead with his training. He rarely saw his dad outside of his daily training session, and all he wanted was for Vegeta to spend some time with him in normal gravity. Deciding that sparring with himself was getting boring, Trunks searched for other things to do. _Hmmmm..._

_Wait a tick... _he thought. _Everyone seems to be together. Why?_

He could sense most of the Z-fighters together in the mountains... And there ki levels were fluctuating massively.

_They must be sparring together... this should be fun._

After shouting a quick goodbye to his mother, Trunks flew towards his friends. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he got there.

Blood. Carnage. Screams. He watched in horror as an evil... **something** killed Piccolo. He saw Gohan scream in rage as he attacked the monster, only to get batted away. Then the thing's eyes focused on the young demi-saiyan. Trunks knew that he was outclassed, and he was frightened. But he remembered something his father had once told him during one of those extremely rare times when thy were just sitting together.

Flashback

Trunks and Vegeta were sitting in the lounge before dinner. As usual, Vegeta was silent and scowling, as Bulma had made him turn off the GR early for whatever reason. Trunks was fidgeting nervously. He had something to ask his father, something about his past. Vegeta noticed this and looked at his son with raised eyebrows.

"What is it, boy?" he asked, not sounding like he really cared. Gulping and gathering his nerve, he spoke quietly to his father.

"C-can I ask you something, Dad?" Trunks stuttered.

Vegeta grunted. Trunks took that as a yes.

"Mom and Gohan told me about when you fought someone name Frieza. They said you were really brave, even though you were scared. They said you put up the best fight out of anyone until Mr. Goku got there. Mom said you died... and you kinda already knew you would." Trunks paused here to take a breath and ensure that he still had his wits about him.

"So, I was wondering... if you knew you couldn't win, than why did you fight? Why didn't you run or hide? It must have been real scary. I would've run."

Vegeta was silent for a long time. Just when Trunks had given up hope of ever getting an answer, his father spoke.

"First of all, **I** **was not** **scared.** Secondly, saiyans never run, brat. I did the honorable thing and that is that. Thirdly, as the Prince of All Saiyans, it was, and still is, my duty to avenge my race. Lastly, saiyans are warriors, through and through. I went down fighting, as is honorable." Vegeta looked at his son intensely as he spoke again; "Always remember who you are, boy. You are a descendant of a proud race of noble warriors. Never forget that. You said before you would have ran. You were wrong. The saiyan in you wouldn't allow it. Better to die fighting than to live a coward."

End Flashback

As the monster known as Jax advanced on the orchid-haired child, he was surprised to find no fear in his intended victim's eyes. No, there was just anger and a fiery determination as the kid smirked at him. Trunks saw that Jax was bewildered at his lack of fear, and he had a total Vegeta moment, smirking for all he was worth.

"I won't run, Jax. I'm a saiyan, and I would rather die fighting than run and live like a coward!" Trunks yelled. He powered all the way up to super saiyan and the fight began.

About five minutes later, back at Capsule Corp, a certain saiyan prince noticed a considerable drop in his son's ki.

When Trunks' life force only got lower, Vegeta could no longer conceal his worry.

"WOMAN! Where is the brat?" he bellowed.

"Your _son_ left about ten minutes ago to go spar with the others." Bulma said huffily. "And I have a name."

"So?" Vegeta mumbled under his breath. He tried to sense the others, and was shocked and a bit unnerved. Their energy signals were very weak, and he couldn't find the namek at all. After kicking himself mentally for not paying attention, Vegeta took off in the direction of his son's fading power level.

Meanwhile...

Trunks choked as Jax rammed his big knee into his solar plexus again and again. As he was thrown to the side and blasted repeatedly, Trunks kept repeating his father's words in his head. He almost cried with relief when he sensed his father coming.

_Just a little longer... _he thought,_ I can't give up..._ He knew that he was going to die. But this was what his Dad wanted, wasn't it? For him to act like a true saiyan. He would make his father proud... No matter what. He smiled when he saw his father nearing as he was tossed aside like a rag doll...

"Di-did-didn't give u-up Dad..." He coughed up, smiling weakly. _But Daddy... It hurts so bad..._ The last thing he saw was his father running towards him and then his world went black.

End chappie 1

Well? You likey? Hm? Yes? No? Tell me please. Seriously, if you don't review, I'll sic Trunks on ya.

Trunks: looks miserable

He's my muse cuz I didn't wanna freak Vegeta or Piccolo out as I worship them. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you some cake...


	2. Vengeance

1Brat chappie 2: Vengeance

A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed, here is the next chappie of 'Brat'! Oh, tissue warning for this chapter!

Vegeta watched in horror as his only son's body fell to the ground. The monster that killed the boy cackled and moved on, ignoring the saiyan Prince. The prince, in turn, temporarily ignored the monstrous Jax as he ran towards his fallen son.

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled in anguish. He kneeled next to the boy, not accepting the possibility that his son was dead. Lifting the boy's small head into his lapped, Vegeta begged the boy to wake up.

"Get up son, please! C'mon Trunks, wake up!"

There was no answer. Vegeta felt a wetness on his cheeks, and a burning sensation in his eyes. _What...? _Surely he wasn't... crying, right? He never cried. _But then again, it wasn't every day you feel like you are being torn apart from the inside out, either. _Vegeta thought wryly. Gently, he brushed Trunks' silky hair out of the boy's eyes, that beautiful lavender hair...

Memories were playing like a film through his head... Little Trunks was toddling over to him, wanting to train... Trunks was sitting next to his father as they ate, trying to mimic Vegeta's movements and facial expression... Trunks was turning Super Saiyan for the first time... Trunks was just there, always ready to make his dad proud...

_Stop. STOP._ Vegeta thought. These memories were paining him... He was confused... Why was he feeling so strongly about this? He had never felt this way before, this weight in his chest and stomach, causing discomfort._ My son.._ Vegeta thought in anguish. For some reason, Vegeta knew that he would trade his life, his soul, his everything, just to see those breathtaking blue eyes again.

The prince's brain was going crazy... the next feeling that emerged in his head and in his heart was hatred. How dare the boy do this to him! He had no desire to feel such things! He hated the kid for ever... No. No, he did not hate the boy... In fact he was quite fond of him. But why? The brat was just that; a brat. Vegeta had no patience or use for brats.

_But he was my brat._ Vegeta thought. _Mine, my son. _The tears returned, flowing unchecked down his cheeks. The proud man suddenly threw his head back and howled his pain at the sky, which he was angry at for being so beautiful, when the most beautiful boy in the universe lay dead below it.

"Trunks," he whispered. "I am so sorry... Only when you are gone, do I realize how lucky I was. I have failed you, and myself. I had promised myself that I would be a good father, unlike mine... But I failed.." The pain in the prince's voice was palpable. Hugging his son's body one last time, Vegeta stood, eyes burning with the fiery determination of a true warrior and a vengeful, greiving father. No monster was going to kill **his** kid and get away with it! Powering up, he flew towards the direction of the awful stench the beast gave off, since Jax had no power level.

Would he survive?

Doubtful.

Would he be battered?

Sure.

Would he be bowed?

Hell would freeze over first.

Mentally saying goodbye to his mate, Bulma, Vegeta got the monsters attention. As Jax turned to look at him, his rage rose.

"Let's get one thing straight, lumpy. NOONE MESSES WITH MY BRAT!"

With that, he lunged at the beast with everything he had.

( Seeing as I suck at action scenes, let's just skip that, huh?)

After half an hour, it was obvious who would win. Vegeta attacked again, not noticing his opponent's rock hard fist aiming for his neck. The last thing Vegeta remembered was intense pain and a sickening 'crack', and then darkness claimed him.

DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! I made myself cry a bit with this one... oh, noone kill or abandon me for the character death, okay? I have my reasons... Yes, I know Vegeta was a bit OOC, but I couldn't help it!

Trunks: whining Why did ya have to kill me?

Shut up! Have some patience. Boy!

Trunks: poutslooks at readers See how mean she is?

Sigh. Ignore him, he's a sour puss. Reveiw, pretty please! Ja Ne!


	3. Not In Hell

1Brat chappie 3: Not In Hell

A/N: Muchos gracias to all my reviewers! Here is the next installment, I hope u like it, seeing as it's being typed at freakin 5:30 in the morning.

Darkness. That was the first impression the Prince of all Saiyans got when he opened his eyes. He couldn't move, and he could feel nothing but the strange sensation of floating in limbo, not quite here nor there. As though from a great distance, he could hear voices.

"C'mon, King Yemma, he doesn't deserve to go down there! I'm begging you, please let him stay!"

_Was that Trunks?_ Vegeta grunted mutely as he tried to see what was going on.

"I don't know Trunks, he doesn't have the best record..." said a deep voice.

_It **is** Trunks!_

"Yeah, I know, but surely he's atoned enough! Please, his life was so hard, don't give him a miserable death!" The kid seemed close to tears. The deeper voice sighed.

"You're really stuck on this, huh?"

"**Yes!"**

"Very well. Vegeta goes to heaven."

_Wait... whah?_

"Thank you very much, sir, from both of us, cuz he ain't gonna say it!"

Vegeta heard laughter from the deep voice before a whooshing sound filled his ears.Suddenly his body felt solid again, and he could feel grass beneath him as the scenery changed from total darkness to a field with benches and flowers. Oh, and startling blue eyes were alarmingly close to his ebony ones.

"Hey Dad."

"Trunks?" Vegeta asked. He seemed slightly disoriented.

"Yeah." said Trunks. He backed up, seeing that his father was uncomfortable.

"Where...?"

"You're in heaven, Dad."

"What? What happened?"

"Uhh... You died."

Vegeta resisted the urge to smack the brat.

"No kidding.", he said dryly. " I mean what happened to Jax?"

Trunks swallowed nervously.

"Um, he's, uh, alive..."

Vegeta's violent cursing in all of the 34 different languages he knew was muted by a cheery "Hi!" from none other than Goku, who came bouncing over with Piccolo in tow. The aforementioned Namek looked startled.

"What the hell is **he** doing here?" he asked, indicating the saiyan prince.

Father and son looked at him like he was stupid.

"Uh, he's dead.." Trunks said slowly. He muttered something that souned suspiciously like 'dumbass' under his breath, smiling innocently when the green man glared at him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I mean why is he **here**?" Piccolo growled.

"Well, he's a good guy." Trunks said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Next, Goku spoke.

"I knew you'd end up here eventually, Vegeta, I always knew you were a great guy!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was already kicking himself for failing, but now this? _Oh, what did I do to deserve this..._ He considered his question. _Quite a lot, actually._ He reflected.

The prince's thoughts were interrupted by an inhuman rumbling. They all looked at Goku.

"Well, there's the dinner bell!" the earth raised saiyan said cheerfully. The others sweat dropped, but followed the man to the dining hall. Trunks stood where he was looking expectantly at his father. When Vegeta brushed past him without so much as a glance, something flickered in the boys eyes. He followed his father with a sigh, wondering why he even bothered.

A/N: well, that's that! Did you like it?

Trunks: I didn't.

Aw, why?

Trunks: You keep on torturing me!

It's not torture, it's emotional torment!

Trunks:grumble

Forget him, please review! Oh, and just so you know, the whole death thing is my little excuse to ignore the other characters. I'm not lazy, I'm just... oh, wait, I am lazy... oh well. Ja Ne!


	4. A Son's Anguish

1A/N: Hi, sorry for the long wait, I've been working my butt of at school, I've been totally swamped!

Disclaimer: Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own shit

So, lawyers...

F YOU! (no offense to real lawyers, just a joke, ok?)

Trunks: And a bad one too... she wasn't swamped, she was just lazy.

Callietitan: No, I was busy, and I suffered Freshman Friday!

Trunks: Ha ha

callietitan: ah, forget him. On with the fic!

Brat chappie 4: A Son's Anguish

When the foursome got to the dining hall, they found a table and sat down. Other World's chefs were panicking at the sight of Goku. The saiyans ate in silence, while the namek just quietly sipped at his water. Trunks felt awkward, and decided to start a conversation.

"So, um, how do you think the others will hold up against Jax?"

"Don't worry, I bet Gohan can do it!" Goku said around a mouthful of steak. Piccolo nodded his agreement, trying not to show his worry. Vegeta snorted.

"Your son has gotten soft, Kakarot. He is nowhere near as strong as he once was."

"He'll find a way, Vegeta."

Vegeta finished his meal and walked off, knowing instinctively that there were training grounds in Heaven. Trunks saw this and jumped up.

"Dad, wait up, can I.."

But Vegeta was already gone. The purple haired saiyan sighed and slumped back down into his chair. Piccolo, who didn't know what to do with this sort of thing, left the room to meditate or train. Goku looked at the door that Piccolo and Vegeta had just gone through and then back at Trunks. Now, Goku may have not been the brightest light that ever shined, but emotions he knew.

"Just give him some time Trunks"

"Yeah. Right." the boy said curtly. Inside, he felt like he was dying all over again. Why was his father ignoring him? It wasn't fair! _What's a kid gotta do!_

Meanwhile, Vegeta was doing some deep thinking. _Why had the boy gone through the trouble he did to get me here?_

Vegeta thought back to his son's hurt face.

_Why was he so hurt? Well, there's only one way to find out!_

With that Vegeta turned in the direction of the dining hall, he was going to have a talk with his son.

When he got there, he saw Trunks and Kakarot outside talking. He decided to listen in. After all, it was **his** son talking to Bakarot for... did he say advice?

Vegeta almost interjected then, no son of his would be asking a third class for advice! But deep down he knew the real reason was that he wanted the boy to confide in him, as he had never been able to do with his own father.

"Mr. Goku, I don't know what to do! He just... ignores me! Like nothing happened!"

"Your father is a complicated man, Trunks. Give him time."

"Isn't 11 years enough!"

"Trunks, he just died!"

"Yeah, well, so did I.." he muttered.

Vegeta had heard enough. He shut out the rest of the conversation as he tried to think of what he could say to his son

callietitan: well, that's that! ok, it was short, so sue me. Actually, don't... you wouldn't get anything...

Trunks: sue her anyway!

callietitan: shut it, you! or else i'll let my Trunks-worshiping friend violate you!

Trunks: AH! ok, just review...

callietitan: ja ne!


	5. Realizing the Problem

1callietitan: dodges various fruits and stuff SORRY!!!!! gets attacked by rabid readers I SAID SORRY! OW! UNCLE! UUUUNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!!!!! owie...well, here's chappie 5 then... sees readers approaching STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!

Trunks: ha ha!

callietitan: shut it..

Disclaimer: if I owned dbz, would I be writing FANfiction? NO!

Chappie 5: Realizing the Problem

Trunks didn't understand, why was his father ignoring him? Didn't Vegeta love him anymore? Did he ever love him? The lilac haired pre-teen felt his eyes brim with tears. All he ever wanted was his father's respect and love.

_It's not fair! Dad..._

His train of thought was interrupted by a large hand coming to rest on his shoulder. It was Goku.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what was wrong." said Goku.

"Nothing!" Trunks snapped, still not looking up. Goku sat down next to Trunks and said "You do realize I don't believe you, right?"

Trunks presented Goku with his back, still staying stubbornly silent(say that 3 times fast!)

"Is it Vegeta?"

Trunks nodded slowly. "Mr. Goku, I don't know what to do! He just... ignores me! Like nothing happened!"

"Your father's a complicated man, Trunks. Give him time."

"Isn't 11 years enough?!?"

"Trunks, he just died!"

"Yeah, well, so did I.."

Neither saiyan noticed the subject of their conversation hovering nearby.

(I could end it here, but I'd like to live to see the age of twenty.)

After a while, Trubks had cried himself to sleep. Goku stood up and decided to go find Vegeta, only to walk right into him. Vegeta got right to the point.

"Does he think I hate him?"

"Well, I wouldn't, uh, well- yeah." Goku answered, trying to be gentle.

"Kakarot," Vegeta began. He was not sure if he wanted to humiliate himself. But desperate times call for desperate measures, as the saying goes. "How.. Do you let Gohan know you care?" he asked, closing his eyes. He wasn't good at asking for advice, and he wasn't too fond of doing it either. Especially from this third class buffoon.

"Uh, gosh.." said Goku, rather surprised. "I tell him as much as I can, I guess. And I show him by doing stuff with him. I give praise where it is due and criticize when necessary."

"How else?" Vegeta inquired. Was this all it took to be a real father? A good father?

"Well, I always try to let him know that I would do anything for him in whatever way I can. And I protect him with my life. That's it, I guess. Why?"

"None of your business, cl.." Vegeta caught Goku's hurt look and rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you later."

Goku brightened and left for his quarters. He proceeded to conk out before he hit the pillow.

Outside, Vegeta sighed and picked up his sleeping son and tucked him into bed. He left for his room to ponder how he was going to fix things with his son. He wasn't accustomed to doing this sort of thing. Bulma had always known that he loved her instinctively. Or had she? He wasn't so sure any longer. He shook his head and laid down. Hopefully, things would be better tomorrow.

callietitan: so, whatcha think? I know it's short, but somethings better than nothing, ne?

Trunks: you call that 'something'?

callietitan: shut the hell up. As usual, reviews are appreciated. I will try to update at least once a month from now on, cuz school has been insane!

Trunks: you're just lazy.

callietitan: AM NOT!!! anyways, review!!! Ja Ne!


	6. False Starts

A/N: (inches out timidly) uhh.. sorry? No, seriously, I am! I have a perfectly good excuse! (points to Trunks) IT WAS HIS FAULT!!!!!!!

Trunks: Was not!

Ok, ok… I had my midyears and life has been absolutely insane! I'm going completely crazy!

Trunks: too late.

Oh, bleep off

Trunks: -.- spaz… you are such a dumbass.

Oh put a sock in it!

Trunks: (puts a sock in story)

Gah!?!?

Trunks: (shrugs)

You really are that stupid… ok, I hearby disclaim owner ship of dragonball z. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Brat chappie 6: False Starts

Trunks woke up to the artificial sunlight of otherworld hitting his face. With a jaw cracking yawn, he stood to begin a new day in his… uh, death. Right.

_Wait… how did I get into bed? Or my room, for that matter?_

Deciding that figuring it out cost too much brain power, the young demi left for the dining hall. When he got there, he saw his father, Goku, and Piccolo were already eating/drinking.

"Morning," he greeted. The boy received a spray of half chewed food and a grunt in return. He didn't even glance at Vegeta, knowing that the man would simply ignore his presence, as was his custom. To his great surprise, Trunks heard a gruff "Good morning" from his normally silent dad.

_Okie dokie then…_

The boy shrugged and sat down, snatching some food before the vacuum known as Goku consumed it. In the next five minutes, the foursome was silent, until Vegeta broke the quiet.

"Son, after breakfast I am going to train. Do you want to spar with me? Shadow boxing gets extremely boring after awhile. Besides I haven't trained properly in a while."

Trunks nearly fell off his chair, and Piccolo was looking at Vegeta as though the saiyan had just grown another head and it was speaking Swahili. Goku, however, either oblivious or unsurprised, snorted.

"What's a while, Vegeta, one day?"

The prince eyed the peasant in mock-bemusement.

"Yes, actually, how did you know?"

"Cuz you have OCTD."

"Meaning..?"

"Obsessive Compulsive Training Disorder."

"Baka. Do you even know what you just said?

Silence.

"Didn't think so."

"You're not nice!"

"No shit Sherlock. Geez it took you that long to figure it out?"

"Hmph!" Goku poked at his remaining food dejectedly, wearing a childish pout on his face. Neither saiyan seemed to notice the reactions of the other two at the table.

Trunks' mouth was nearly going through the floor, and Piccolo's wasn't far behind. Was Vegeta being..playful? Just kidding around? With GOKU!?!?

"Well, brat, are you going to spar with me or not?" Vegeta demanded, turning irritably to his shell shocked son. The pre-teen shook himself out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Dad." He said numbly. With a sudden bubble of joy growing within him, Trunks followed his father to the training arena, leaving Piccolo and Goku behind. As soon as the pair was out of earshot, the namek turned to his burping friend.

"What the HELL was that?" the green man inquired.

"Pancakes, Piccolo." Goku replied, referring to the mess in his mouth.

"I know THAT, I mean, what was up with Vegeta?" Piccolo said, eyeing the mess in disgust.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked innocently.

Groaning, Piccolo put his face in his hands, trying not to think about the pieces of half chewed food that were hitting him at random intervals. Sometimes the earth-raised saiyan was just too stupid for him too bear.

"Never mind."

SOCK

Meanwhile, at the sparring arena…

Trunks hit the ground for the third time in as many minutes. His father was showing no mercy, as usual. The boy was disappointed. He thought that Vegeta had changed. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Get up! You're holding back. Put some effort into it!" the flame-haired prince scolded. Unbeknownst to his son, Vegeta was trying. Trunks stood up and charged at his father in anger, catching the man by surprise and landing a punch, which was immediately returned in kind.

"I.. am!" the child gasped out as his father kneed his solar plexus. For he was really just that; a child searching for his father's affection.

"Well you're not trying hard enough! This is pathetic!" the prince yelled in frustration. Trunks was stronger than this, wasn't he?

Finally, something in side of the boy in question snapped. Trunks saw red as he viciously attacked his 'father.' Vegeta flipped the lilac-haired boy over his head easily, the child's anger making him clumsy. Trunks didn't move from the ground. He stopped fighting all together. Not just this spar, but the losing battle for his father's respect.

"Brat, get up! Defend yourself! No wonder you lost to Jax if this is how you were fighting! This is pathetic! Get up! And don't whine. You're not TRYING Trunks!" the hateful man yelled.

"No, I guess I'm not," Trunks said quietly. He looked up at his father. "I must not be trying hard enough, because after 11 years of **trying** I have yet to hear you utter a single word of praise! I was the one who was alert enough to sense the monster's presence, I was the one who went through all the trouble of begging King Yemma to let you come here instead of sending you to Hell, and yet you haven't even glanced my way! This is the most time we spent together in, well, ever! I wasn't expecting much, I would've had a heart attack if you told me you were proud of me, but I certainly didn't expect this!" the boy ranted with a steadily rising voice, "All I ever wanted was to make you proud, to be just like you. I practically worshipped the ground you walked on and the sky you flew in. I tried **so hard**, but it just wasn't enough. It will never be enough. All I wanted was for my daddy to love me, WHY CAN'T I MAKE YOU LOVE ME!?!?!?!!?!!" Trunks screamed, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls, for once looking and sounding like the lost little boy he was.

Vegeta was speechless. Where did all of that come from? He was confused, this fathering thing was harder than it looked.

"Trunks, I.." Vegeta began, not sure of what he should say.

"Forget it. Just stay away from me. Train by yourself." The young demi spat. Without another word, Trunks turned and took off, away from the man he was supposed to call "father." And he didn't look back once.

End chappie 6

A/N: TADA!!!!

Trunks: What the hell was that? It sucked!

Hey, I'm not the one who put a freaken SOCK in the story.

Trunks: Whatever.. Can I go home now?

No.

Trunks: Aw, poopy.

Sayonara! Please review! I love reviews! Pretty please with senzu beans on top?

Oh, check this out: "You're not nice!"

What adult swim show did I get that from? If you get it right, you can give Trunks a wedgie, or something cool like that. But only if you REVIEW!!!


	7. Try Again

1... um... I'm in trouble, aren't I?

Trunks: You bet your ass you are.

(Gulp) DON'T KILL ME!

Trunks: DO IT! DO IT!

Shut up! No seriously, I was at camp for 4 weeks, then my Grampa was in the hospital and... uh...

Trunks: That's it. Doesn't cover the remaining 8 or more months since you've updated.

8 months..?

Trunks: (nods)

Holy shit... that's almost a year... (dazed)

Trunks: And you promised an update by July...

... I'm just gonna type the chapter now...

Trunks: She owns nothing. She doesn't even own a life.

STFU... ok, here we go!

Brat: Chappie 7: Try Again

Vegeta watched his son fly off, bitter tears streaming down the boys face, and collapsed on to the ground, suddenly and inexplicably spent. This wasn't supposed to happen! What had gone wrong? He had been no harsher than his own father would have been, if not less. Hadn't he? It wasn't his fault the boy wasn't giving it his all! Right?

The prince sighed as he heard someone touch down gently behind him.

"Man, Vegeta, what did you _do_?" Goku asked with some incredulity. He and Piccolo had heard Trunks screaming at his father, and neither had ever heard the kid so pissed.

"Nothing!"

"Then why-"

"I don't know, Kakarot!" Vegeta fumed.

"Alrighty then, how about you tell me exactly what happened."

After the annoyed and confused Saiyan Prince explained the events that had led to his son's rather violent departure, Goku sat shaking his head at the spiky haired man before him.

"Gee, don't you think you were a _little_ too harsh, Vegeta?" Goku asked, not expecting an answer. "He's not you"

"I know that, Kakarot."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he _is_ trying? Maybe you're expecting too much? He's had a very different upbringing from yours. And he's not Mirai."

"I _know_, Kakarot."

"I don't think you do. This Trunks grew up differently from Mirai. They aren't the same person. This Trunks, _your son_, isn't the tough, serious warrior from the future. He's an 11 year old boy looking for his father's approval. He wants you to be proud of him."

"I am."

"When's the last time you told him that? He wants you to acknowledge his strength before you push him again."

"Grr.. Kakarot, I'm no good at this sentimental rubbish! Can't you..."

"I'm not his father, Vegeta. You are." Goku interrupted, shaking his head. With that, the Earth-raised Saiyan flew off to find something to eat.

"Bah... Useless twit..." Vegeta grumbled, staring after his rival. The prince also took to the air, contemplating how to approach his problem. _Ugh... I hate my life... death... afterlife... oh, why do I bother?_

Vegeta found his son throwing rocks at trees. Several trees had fallen over from the force. Flying blind, Vegeta approached the boy, ready to try again.

"Trunks?" he began.

"What do you want?"

Sigh. _Here goes nothing..._

DUN DUN DUUUUNN!!!!!!!!!

Trunks: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!!!!

I just did.

Trunks: THIS SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CALLED A CHAPTER YOU CHEAPSKATE!!!

Ah, blow it out yer ass... sorry, I just have a loooot of obsessions right now...

Too... many... obsessions... WARNING! MAYDAY! SYSTEM OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! OVER- (fuse blows) ugh... I am now temporarily retarded... I'll update when I'm smart again.

Trunks:... you were smart?

STFU... please review! teehee... I rhymed...

Oh, the quote I pointed out last chap was said by Bender to Fry in... Futurama!

Ja Ne!


	8. Making It Right

(inches out) Ummm… sorry?

Trunks: …

Readers: …

No, seriously, I am! I'm not entirely obsessed with DBZ anymore, my interests have rapidly expanded to include House, Moonlight, Star Trek, and, more than anything, Naruto, which is my main obsession at the moment. Sooo…

Trunks: 5 months.

Eh?

Trunks: YOU LEFT ME HERE GATHERING DUST FOR 5 FREAKIN MONTHS!!

Ah. Look, kill me later, ok? I promise to finish this story right now, ok?

Trunks: just get on with it. Bozo-brain.

(pouts) anyway…

If I owned dbz, why the hell would I be writing FANfiction?

Brat Chappie 8: Making it Right

**Last time…**

Vegeta found his son throwing rocks at trees. Several trees had fallen over from the force. Flying blind, Vegeta approached the boy, ready to try again.

"Trunks?" he began.

"What do you want?"

Sigh. _Here goes nothing..._

**And now the finale:**

Biting back his tongue and his pride, Vegeta took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"Trunks, listen to me; I am not an open person. I- I know I haven't exactly been the best father to you, but I want to be. You must understand, I lost my father when I was very young, so I didn't have someone to look up to, no role model. And I am not like Kakarot." The prince explained, willing his son to understand. Trunks sighed, and did not look at his father as he spoke.

"I know you're not like Goku, Dad. It's just, all my life I've been trying to, well, to make you proud, to make you see that I'm worthy of being your son, and…"

"You already have, son." Vegeta interrupted softly. _There, that wasn't too hard…_Trunks spun around to stare at his father in disbelief.

"Huh?" he asked in all his intelligence.

Vegeta smirked.

"I said, I'm proud of you, son." _This really isn't hard at all._ Vegeta thought contently.

Trunks felt a happy bubble growing inside his chest. His dad was proud of him, he really was! Trunks smiled widely and made a move as though to hug his father, but he checked himself, not wanting to push things too fast. Instead, Trunks settled for saying "Thank you, Dad."

Vegeta smiled (not smirked, he smiled) and gave his son a pat on the back.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go eat."

"Yeah!" Trunks replied happily. With that, father and son took to the air, one feeling rather proud of himself (of course) and the other in a state of pure bliss.

_Y'know, being dead isn't really all that bad._

END!!!

WOOT! Another story finished!

Trunks: What the hell is this, what about Gohan?

Huh?

Trunks: uh, Gohan? Jax? The end of the world? That kind of thing? Any of this a-ringin a bell?

Oh, yeah, that's what sequels are for.

Trunks: (whines) but I wanna know noooowwww…

Too bad. Please review for the sake of all things good and holy. I've been having a really hard time of it, so I'm sorry if this chappie sucked.

Trunks: What happened?

My Uncle Bernie died of liver cancer, my Uncle Ira died of complications with his heart and diabetes at the age of 39, my mid years are this week, and I REALLY miss my uncle.. (sniffle) Well, review! Ja Ne!!


End file.
